The Winter Wolves
by Jurij Blackstark
Summary: Rodrik Stark is younger twin-brother of Eddard Stark. After Robert's Rebellion he becomes lord of Moat Caillin. When King visits North, life of Rodrik is going to change.
1. Prologue

**I´m back! Sorry for being out for so long, I had a little burn-out after season 7. But now I´m back with this new fic which I wish to be replacement to Black wolves (and I hope better). I´m sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I hope there isn´t any, I have been working on this whole spring and summer of the last year, so I have few chapters written by now (actually, I´m still working of them, procrastination level GRRM). Enough talking, let´s go with the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Winterfell-263 AC**

"Push, my lady" said maester Walys to lady Lyarra Stark, who was just giving birth to second child of her husband, lord Rickard Stark

"What do you think I´m doing?!" she shouted and screamed

"Little bit more, my lady. I already see the head" child was born "Now the second one"

"What?! Second?!" shouted lady Stark

"Yes, second one, a boy"

After few hours they let lord Rickard come inside to show him not one, but two healthy sons. He looked at them and then said.

"The older one is Eddard and the younger one is Rodrik" then after an hour, he left

During next years Eddard and Rodrik Stark were showing their differences. While Eddard was always the quiet one, Rodrik was like wolf that is waiting for his moment for strike, hiding his anger until the very last moment and then acting worse than Brandon. This was their life until their eight year when their father sent them as wards.

 **Greywater Watch-276 AC**

He was there for six years now, being a ward of lord Reed. He was just training his swordmanship with Howland Reed when a party of riders under Stark banner arrived.

"Lord Rodrik you go with us!"

"What have I done? Do my father want to see me?"

"Yes" said rider "Now go. Your father is in Riverrun right now with your brother"

"With Ned?!"

"No, with Brandon"

"Fuck. Okay, I´m going"

 **Riverrun-276 AC**

"You wanted to see me father?"

"You grew, Rodrik. And yes, I wanted because I want you to get married in three years. You are already bethrothed."

"To whom? Some southener ugly girl?"

"Her name is Lysa Darry. She is same age as you are. That´s why I´m sending you to Darry Keep to teach manners and meet with your fiancee"

"Okay father, I am going and I hope she is at least smart"

 **Winterfell-282 AC**

He finnaly returned from The Riverlands after six years as ser Rodrik Stark, although he still had faith in the Old Gods. That title was meant as honor, but he would most likely pain in the ass. His wife Lysa was pretty, she had blue eyes, and light brown hair.

"Rodie!" shouted his brother Benjen, who was like fourteen now "You retuned!"

"Yes, Ben" he showed him two years old child with brown hair and blue eyes "That´s Torrhen, my son. Where´s Lyanna?"

"You don´t know?!"

"What?"

"That Targaryen prince, Rhaegar has abducted her. Brandon went for her, but got imprisoned. Father went for him" Lysa went to maester

Then, a raven came. His message was like reading the words from nightmare

 _Maester of Winterfell, ser Rodrik Cassel,_

 _Your liege lord Rickard Stark has commited a horrible act of betrayal, as his son. I´m afraid whole house Stark is rotten by treachery. I command you to send every Stark at Winterfell to King´s Landing and show me that, they aren´t as treacherous as their kin._

 _King Aerys, of House Targaryen, second of his name, King upon the Iron Throne, Lord of Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

"What is your answer, Rodie. Do we go?"

"Yes, we do. But with an army. Fuck that old madman. CALL THE BANNERS!"

Half of banners were in Winterfell when Ned arrived. It was good to see his brother after a long time. Ned looked tired.

"Hey, Ned! How is the new lord of Witerfell?" he asked with smile

"Not funny, Rodrik" said Ned "You called the banners?"

"Yes. We´re waiting for Umbers, Glovers, Karstarks, Mormonts and Boltons"

"Is that fine?" said Ned sternly

"Yes, it is, because before king does anything, then will return Greystarks and Brandon the Shipwright riding a fucking unicorn"

"I don´t understand, and rather don´t want" said Ned, then, maester came and told him everything that happened in the North

Then, they left.

 **Robert´s Rebellion**

He rode with Manderly, Bolton and Karstark men, mostly cavalry in the middle. Behind cavalry were archers and Mormont levies under lead of their lord Jorah. They were heading to Riverrun to join army of lord Jon Arryn, from there to Stoney Sept.

"What do you think, Rodrik?" asked lord Karstark

"About what, lord Karstark?" replied Rodrik

"Well, who to join? Robert Baratheon, man who had won three battles in a day, but then suffered crushing defeat by lord Tyrell at Ashford. Your brother is with Robert, but-" Rodrik stopped him

"First things first, lord Karstark, lord Tarly defeated Baratheon, and it wasn´t crushing defeat if he still has his army. That battle was just… a small tussle"

"True, young lord" whispered lord Bolton "You really learned something in the South with Darrys"

"By the way, why are they fighting with Mad King, you´ve got wife from that house and a son with her?"

"Lysa is something like… distant cousin, just a daughter they needed to get rid of, and my father just had too many sons"

"Huh, good math. Distant cousin for third son, did you learned to fight?" asked lord Manderly

"I´m tired of the ride, how long´till Riverrun?!"

"What? Your lady-wife hadn´t ridded with you in the Riverlands?"

"We were, sometimes she forced me to go hunting. Then in the night she ridded me instead of horse, or reversed, if you know what I mean milord´s" only one to laugh was lord Karstarks son and heir Harrion, fifteen years old boy, taken to war by his father.

"No one get it? I don´t mind" he said

In Riverrun, the Arryn host already waited. The banners of the Valemen were were flying above the camp on the east side of castle. He met lord Hoster Tully and his children, Catelyn, Lysa and youngest Edmure. They all had auburn hair and blue eyes. There was other one with them, ser Brynden the Blackfish. The man Rodrik held respect for.

"Lord Stark" said lord Tully

"Lord Tully" replied Ned

"Ser Brynden" said Rodrik

"Ser Rodrik" replied Brynden "I hope you learned something from Arbor, I still owe you for that scar you made me"

"Not my fault"

"Did you learned how to use spear?!"

"No, lord Reed taught me with bow, sword and how to make a poison from mud, in the North, we don´t have turneys"

"You rode against me without even learning how to hold a spear?! And defeated me!?"

"Yep"

"Cocky prick"

"Ahh, ser Brynden, that was just a sarcasm. I learned how to use that stick" smiled Rodrik and every man laughed, especially after he _accidentaly_ spilled wine on his face

After that a double-marriage of Ned with Catelyn and lord Jon Arryn with Lysa happened. He participated Neds bedding and then was shouting jokes like crannogmen shoots arrows.

Next day, the army of North, Vale and Riverrun went to Stoney Sept. He led the van of Hornwood and Ryswell cavalry under him and Arryns under ser Denys Arryn.

"We´re slow" said Rodrik "Tell Ned that I´m going to get a dinner at Stoney Sept before he arrives"

"Don´t" said Arryn "Van has only five thousand men, Connington has like twenty thousand"

They arrived when the crown royalist were searching for Robert.

"They still hadn´t found him?!" shouted Rodrik "What are we waiting for, kill them all!"

"For the first time in this war, I agree with you" said Ned "ATACK!"

That day, he killed few knight and one lord and saved a life of ser Denys. After that, while the bells rang whole battle and in the end, the Baratheon army atacked from the sept, led by blacked haired man with black bristle and warhammer.

After the Battle of Trident, he took two thousand riders and rode to Kings Landing as fast as he could. He arrived to the gates.

"OPEN THE GATES!" he shouted "I AM HERE TO BEND MY KNEE TO THE ONE TRUE KING AERYS!" he continued

"WHY SHALL WE?!" shouted the Gold Cloak on the wall

"I KILLED JON ARRYN! AND EDDARD STARK! AND HOSTER TULLY!"

They brought him to the king along with two hundred men, mostly the lords who came with him. Half of that number were archers. King was a ruin. He had long silver hair and long fingernails. He was laughing hysterically.

"Where is heads of those traitors ser Rodrik Stark?" he asked

"True ser Rodrik" said young, golden-headed kingsguard "Where are their heads?" then, archers shooted the Gold Cloaks around them. In the chaos, he knocked-out kingsguard and killed king Aerys. Then he rushed to chamber of prince Rhaegars wife Elia while sending lord Mormont for princess Rhaenys.

He arrived and Elia tried to hide her son Aegon, who was crying.

"Don´t hurt him!" she shouted

"Why would I hurt the Lord of Dragonstone?"

"You mean Prince of Dragonstone"

"I just killed his grandfather so my answer is fuck you, Robert Baratheon is king now" then, Rhaenys arrived, with lord Mormont and Umber

"The walls are ours" said Greatjon "And the Lannisters are at the gates, they demand to get them inside"

"Just lord Tywin, no one else. Understood?"

Lion of the Rock came alone to see his eldest son in chains and Rodrik sitting on the Iron Throne with fair-haired baby in his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Tywin Lannister

"The Mad King is dead. I killed him right in front of your sons eyes. All hail king Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, lord of Andal and Rhoynar and The First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm"

"Why are you sitting on the Iron Throne with that child then?" asked Tywin

"Taking the city is hard work, I plan going to Dragonstone now, siege the castle and make this little boy its lord"

"Why won´t you kill them?"

"Killing mad man is one thing, killing innocent children second" then, one soldier rushed into throne room

"My lord, the army appeared, Stark men!"

"Wait for them to meet with Lannisters and then let everyone inside the city!"

Ned met his brother sitting on the throne, in same possition as Lannister before him. Jaime Lannister in chains and princess Elia with Rhaenys on the other side.

"Ned!" shouted Rodrik "Nice to see you! I would offer you to sit, unfortunately there aren´t any chairs"

"Have you gotten mad!?" shouted Ned "What is meaning of this?!"

"I´m just saving innocent and taking my revenge"

"So that´s it" said Jaime

"Shut up!" he kicked young Lannister in face

"Lord Stark, we were just planing our next steps" said lord Tywin

"Really?"

"Yes, I go to Dragonstone with prince Rhaegars family and get it for little Aegon, while lord Tywin marches to Storms End to lift the siege. Meanwhile you go to Red Mountains of Dorne, Lyanna shall be there"

He arrived to Dragonstone which was defended by Targaryen fleet. He had just one ship he found in docks and only thirty men could go. When they got to castle they met queen Rhaella.

"Your Grace" he said

"What happened?"

"King Aerys is dead"

"I know, Viserys is new king"

"Fuck Viserys, he´s just second son"

"Who is the king then?"

"Robert Baratheon, by the right of conquest"

"Then Aegon is, by birthright"

"He is a baby. He would have long time of regency if Aegon was a king"

"What will happen to us? We´re your captives now"

"Winterfell is safest place. You all will bend your knee to King Robert and surrender all your claims on The Seven Kingdoms, little Aegon will be able to keep Dragonstone and all living Targaryens will become my wards. This is what I am going to tell Robert Baratheon"

"I hope you´re right"

"Me too"

After few weeks, they summoned him and every single Targaryen to King´s Landing, to pledge his fealthy to new king Robert Baratheon. Jon Arryn read the names.

"Ser Ronald Connington and his eldest son Ronnet Connington. Lord Raymun Darry. Jason Goodbrook and his son Lymond Goodbrook. Lord Mace Tyrrel and his son Willas Tyrrel. Lord Randyl Tarly, lord Willem Ryger, lord Mathis Rowan, lord Paxter Redwyne, lord William Mooton, prince Doran Martell and his brother Oberyn Martell. Come now and bend your knee to your new king Robert, of house Baratheon, first of his name, king of Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm" every lord named came and bent his knee. Then, Jon Arryn took second parchment.

"Aegon Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen, Rhaella Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen and Elia Martell. Come now and hear the will of new king Robert" they came. One didn´t have to be smart to know king was angry now, when he heard the names.

"Just kill them for fuck sake" he said then, Rodrik came in

"My king" he said "It is unwise to judge children by their parents crimes. Give them chance to show you their fealthy and honor"

"Dragon blood has no honor. Rhaegar showed me enough of that and your sister too"

"I know. Lyanna was my sister and I loved her as a sister. But you shouldn´t kill one year old boy for some stupid thing his father did."

"Pretty stupid thing when it cost him his life and throne of his family" said Jaime Lannister

"Give that house another chance, and I can ensure you that they won´t betray you"

"Why so certain ser Rodrik? Tell us what you plan" said lord Jon

"Let me take all Targaryen children as my wards. I will ensure to raise them to become honorable people and good lord from Aegon"

"Fine, but if they try to betray me. Kill them all"

"Of course, my king" said Rodrik and left with Targaryens

 **Winterfell-284 AC**

"I need a castle, brother" said Rodrik to Ned

"What castle? There isn´t so many free castles in the North"

"One is." he said and pointed on the Neck "Moat Cailin. That´s what I want"

"You can have it. But make sure you rebuild it"

"Don´t worry, I´ve got the plans of new castle built in castle"

"What do you mean?"

"A castle, built in the northern part of Moat Cailin, I´ve got even a name for it!"

"What name?"

"Winterkeep"

"Pretty name, and what of the rest?"

"Just small inovations, like repair few towers, but I like it how it is now" then, he left

* * *

During the next fifteen years, he built new castle in north part of Moat Cailin, making it unpregnable fort without any weakness. His wife died giving birth to his second son Willam. That time, out of grief, he found himself in bed with some woman, and fathered bastard named Edderion.

After Greyjoy Rebbelion he married again, to Alis Umber who gave birth to his twin daughters named Lyanna and Jeyne, also he obtained valyrian steel sword Red Rain from some Ironborn lord. By the time, little Aegon grew as his ward, a dragon, raised by a wolf.

* * *

 **A/N: That´s it, I hope you like it and if not, criticize me to death :). By the way, here is the family tree of Rodrik´s line of House Stark:**

House Stark of Moat Cailin and Winterkeep:

Lord Rodrik Stark- 35 years old, Lord of Winterkeep and Master of Moat Cailin. Twice married.

Lysa Darry- his first wife, died giving birth to their second child.

Torrhen Stark- 18 years old, Heir to Winterkeep, currently ward of lord Wyman Manderly

Willam Stark- 14 years old, second son of Rodrik, heir of Moat Cailin

Alis Umber- his second wife, 25 years old

Lyanna Stark- his daughter, 7 years old

Jeyne Stark- his second daughter and twin of Lyanna, 7 years old

Edderion Snow- 13 years old, bastard of lord Rodrik and unknown woman


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, there is next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, story starts when Robert arrives at the North.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: King´s journey to the North**

 **Jaime**

He felt like riding through seven hells right now. He had to ride behind king Robert, duty both honorable and pain in the ass. And now through Neck and its marshes, one bad step and you are dead, no wonder Andal kings failed to conquer North, no man wants to go through marshes with crannogmen shooting at him their poisoned arrows. After an next hour of riding they met a party of riders, there was fifteen of them, thirteen on horses, two in chains. The banner of White direwolf on green field with three black towers flew above them. He knew the face of their leader, Rodrik Stark, with long dark brown hair and brown beard, yet, he still looked younger then thirty-five. The party just stopped.

"Lord Rodrik!" shouted Robert in his drunk voice "Glad you came to greet me!" he continued when the convoy stopped

"Don´t be mistaken, Your Grace" said Stark accompanied by three boys. One had Darry face and light brown hair with blue eyes and sword by his side, Jaime typed him to be fifteen, second was blonde, lighter shade of blonde, lighter than his cousin Lancel´s but not entirely Targaryen blonde, with grey eyes and somewhat handsome face, that must´ve been that bastard everyone at Reeds talked about. The third one had dark violet eyes and silver hair and wore black clothes with red three-headed dragon of house Targaryen "You arrived to witness execution"

"Those three boys are to be executed?" japed Jaime, while Stark smiled

"If I wanted to kill my own sons and ward, then of course!" he laughed "No" he said sternly and brought two ragged men "These two are going to be executed"

"What have they done?" asked Hound, what is he doing here?, Jaime asked himself, isn´t he supposed to guard Joff?, then he saw Joffrey show up next to Hound

"They murdered some sheepherd" said the blonde boy with prepared bow and arrows

"I´m sorry, who you are again?" asked Jaime

"Edderion Snow, pleasure to meet you. I´m lord Rodriks third son" replied bastard with smiling face and a made a bow

"Bastard son" corrected Joffrey, who joined conversation "Lord Stark, what is going to happen to these two?" he asked

"I wanted to send them to the Wall" said lord Rodrik "but they refused, so I´ll just kill them"

"Do you want to see execution?" asked the Targaryen boy, it must´ve been Aegon, Rhaegar´s son, Jaime saw Robert´s face grow red with anger, _He wants to smash his head with a warhammer just like he killed Rhaegar_ , thought Jaime

"I don´t see any executioner" said Joff "are you so poor you cannot afford one?"

"We don´t need any" said Rodrik and sent Targaryen to bring his sword. The silver-haired lad unsaddled and went for his Lord´s sword "Oh, wait, I have it here" _That was just to get that boy out of Robert´s sight_ , realized Jaime, seeing how King´s face grew to its normal drunkard red.

"For fuck sake, okay" said Robert "Just make it quickly before I piss myself!"

One man tried to get off the chains while screaming "I just watched I swear! I hadn´t killed anyone!" too late friend, thought Jaime, too late

"This one just watched Edd, he´s yours" said Willam to his brother

Lord Stark drew his sword. It was bastard-sword made of valyrian steel long with red colour, Red Rain, sword of House Drumm before Rodrik slew its wielder during Greyjoy´s rebellion and didn´t take it to his fort. That sword belonged to House Reyne, before some Drumm killed the last Reyne to wield the sword and didn´t take it.

"May I start?" asked Stark, while resting the sword in his hands

"Yes, do it quickly" ordered king, Stark nodded and prepared to a pose

"In the name of King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, King of Seven kingdoms, I, Rodrik, of House Stark, Lord of Winterkeep and Master of Moat Cailin, sentence you to die" he said with stern voice and with one clear cut he beheaded the man. Then the show turned to second one. He was chained to a cross and in front of him stood Stark´s bastard with a butcher knife.

"In the name of King Robert of the Seven Kingdoms, first of his name, blah, blah, blah. I Edderion Snow, Bastard of Winterkeep, hereby sentence you to slow death by cutting off the parts of your body" he said and stabbed the man in his belly, then, he continued to cut through his body until he reached lung, then, he stopped and moved to fingers. He cut three of them, before he prepared to castrate the man.

"Come on Edd! Finish him!" shouted Willam, who was standing next to his father, he was nearly as high as his father, but less muscular

"I can´t even play my games!" said Snow and stabbed man right in his hearth, killing him. _Insolent crazy prick_ , thought Jaime, while Snow had cocky smile on his face, _how would you like me to beat that smile of yours from you?_ , then he seen Joff with same smile _He liked it. He might be as mad as that bastard_ , then, the convoy started to move again, while few Stark men stood to bury the dead.

 **Edderion**

Joffrey Baratheon was the most annoying human he ever seen. Whole ride home he was insulting him and refering to him as _Filthy madman_ , even though he liked the style Edd executed that man. He even called him _Ned_. He didn´t like when they called him Ned, he felt like he was torn apart when he heard that. They called his uncle Ned like that, and one Ned in a family is just enough.

When they finnaly gotten to Moat Cailin and Winterkeep, Joffrey´s first impresion was "This ruin has stopped Andals? They must´ve been really poor fighters. Me and ten hundred men would-" Edd stopped him

"Die in that marshes before you get first ladder to the castle wall" said Edderion "If you gotten through Crannogmen with their poisoned arrows"

"You dare to threaten me, bastard?" asked Joffrey with angry voice, he looked nothing like the king, he was blonde where king was black and slender where king was fat

"No, Your Grace" said Edd "I´m just saying that Moat Cailin is unpregnable deadly trap" he told truth, since his father built Winterkeep, there was no power to break into the castle and thus, North was made impregnable fort from ground.

First person to greet him was his younger half-sister Jeyne. She had brown hair and icy blue eyes, with mixed Stark and Umber looks. Their sister, Lyanna, had black hair and brown eyes, taking the looks of Stark family, the only of five siblings. When uncle Ned came to see them three years ago, he said that she looked like aunt Lyanna if she had black hair. Their cousin Robb went with uncle Ned that time, he didn´t look like Stark, either. Robb had blue eyes and red hair, with much more likable face than Joffrey. Jon Snow came with him back then, too. Gods were bad jokers with uncle Ned, they gave him four sons, but only that baseborn had Stark looks.

"My king" said father when he unhorsed his horse "May I introduce you to my wife, Alis, of House Umber" he shown Lady Stark, right now pregnant with another child and came to Will with their sisters "You already met my second-born, Willam. Those cute girls are my daughters, Lyanna and Jeyne"

"Lyanna?" asked king, surprised "You named your daughter after your sister?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Did something happened" asked father, knowing what auntie Lyanna meant for King Robert. He told him that story a thousand times, Lyanna was betroth to Robert Baratheon, but Rhaegar Targaryen kidnaped her and raped a dozen times before she died in hands of their brother Eddard.

"I hope she grows up to a beautiful woman" said king with saddness in his voice

"She may" said Will "Father´s branch is the most handsome generation of Starks in last fifty generations!" he added with happy voice

"Because he married Darry" whispered Edderion

"Shuddup Edd" whispered Will "I don´t want to look stupid in front of queen"

"Someone fell in love" whispered Edd "Let´s hope it doesn´t end up like Rhaegar and Lyanna" he smiled

"I can´t see your eldest son" said queen, she had hair as golden as Joffrey, but her eyes were like wildfire "Did he hide from us?"

"No, my queen. Torrhen is right now in White Harbor, he is ward to ser Wylis Manderly" replied father immediately, father actually sent Torrhen to White Harbour in order to calm Manderlys down, because Viserys deflowered Wynafryd Manderly and refused to marry her, saying _"A dragon will never be wed to a merman"_ so father decided to send Torrhen as ward and squire of Lord Manderly´s heir.

Then, king´s eyes caught silver hair in crowd, he immediately called for every single Targaryen in the castle. They all came, Aegon, Viserys, Daenerys and Rhaenys. Three of then had silver hair and purple eyes, one had black eyes and hair and olive skin. Will blushed when Targaryens arrived. Nearly everyone in the castle knew he had fancied Rhaenys Targaryen, and some rumoured that he already deflowered her, but the same gossip was said between Torrhen and Rhaenys and Aegon with Daenerys. Edd didn´t trust anything of that.

"You two look like Rhaegar!" roared king in cold rage "I hope you plot to kill me so lord Stark can kill you to every last of you dragonspawn!"

"Your Grace" said Aegon with a smile "I can make you angry, because I don´t want to be killed by the Iron Throne like Maegor the Cruel"

"Insolent brat" said king "I wish someone killed you all! I hope I could do it myself, just smash your head against the wall, while your whore-mother and sister are watching" Aegon´s mother died five years ago, Edd wanted to say, but couldn´t. He didn´t want to get the king more angry than he was now.

"My king, no need for some action. They´re leaving soon" said father "Aegon has to rule his lands in Dragonstone"

"Good" said king "I hope you have fine food, I´m hungry as a wolf" Edderion Snow wondered how a person that fat can still be hungry, he heard that Beyond the Wall he´d last for a month and something would still remain

"You mean stag, my king" said Will and king laughed

 **Willam**

At the moments like this, Willam Stark regretted he was trueborn son. He had to sit next to prince Joffrey the Almighty, who was insulting Torrhen for not being here and Edd for being a bastard. Like he knew you come, Will thought.

"How must he feel in White Harbor?" asked Joff

"Ser Wylis has two daughters. I think he´s fine" Willam replied, obvoiusly bored

"When father is fat, the daughter is fat" said Joffrey the Arrogant, Prince of Seven Boringdoms

"Well," said Willam "Then fuck you very hard right in your ass"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!" shouted Joffrey and thrust the table "I want your head! Where is ser Illyn!"

Will took the knife "Go for it" he said, prepared to fight the prince

"HOUND!" shouted Joff on his bodyguard "MY SWORD!" he smiled "I´m going to kill you myself!"

"Craven" said Will while Hound brought Joff his sword, castle-forged blue steel made for him, beautiful weapon for stupid craved. He looked at father, he did nothing, he was just smiling.

"Don´t call me craven!" shouted Joff with swing of his sword, Will dodged him with knife and knocked him down with his left hand. Prince laid on his back and everyone watched, waiting for what Willam is going to do. Willam started to laugh.

"Good match my prince! Want a rematch?" Will asked the prince

"Tomorrow, of course. I hope you bring real sword" _I did beat you with a knife, with a sword I would smash you just like Uncle Eddard smashed Jon Connington at the Battle of the Bells_ , Willam thought

"Fine, I´d still beat you even with a stick!" said Will

"No" said father "No real swords" _Injustice!_ , Willam screamed inside

"Why?" Will asked, he wanted to make some scars to Joff

"I don´t want you to get hurt" father replied, but Will knew that he simply wanted to protect prince

"Be sorry for Joff more than me" said Willam "I will take a real sword and none of you is able to stop me!"

Next day, they had spar with Pince Joffrey the Defeated. Real swords and so many people to watch. Aegon was his squire, while Joff´s squire was his fatty brother Tommen. Uncle Benjen would say that Beyond the Wall Tommen would last them for three days and something would still remain.

Will drew his sword, and prepared for Joffrey´s attack. Joff was scared at first, but then he drew his own sword and fight started. Will was trying to hold his own and Prince was helping him by doing initial mistakes. He waited for moment to strike. He had seen it and used all his strenght to this one blow from above and Joff fell into the mud, his sword next to him. Will quickly kicked that away from prince.

"Looks like I´ve won" Willam said pointing his blade right in front of Joff´s eyes

"Nice lord Willam" said Stark men, cheering for their lord´s son

"You kicked his ass" said Aegon, laughing

"Thank you" said Will

"Next dawn we leave, sadly, we won´t meet today" said Aegon, with sorrow in his voice

"I hope you have good journey" said Will sadly, he might never see Rhaenys again

"Me too" replied Aegon

"Farewell, Dragon" said Will

"Farewell Stark. Any message to your brother?" replied Aegon and gave him a short, brotherlike hug

"Tell him… nothing. Just give him this" he gave him a letter with Stark seal

"Okay" said Aegon and next morning, he left for White Harbor

 **Jaime**

 _Winterfell_ , thought Jaime _It´s bigger than I thought_. He first thought of Winterfell to be a pile of wood or four stone walls with a tower, but it was bigger than Red Keep, maybe even bigger than Casterly Rock.

"Lannister! Send for Joff. He has to ride beside me as the Crown Prince" ordered king and Jaime went to wheelhouse where his sister and her kids were, Joffrey sat next to window

"My prince" Jaime said

"What?" asked Joff with arrogant voice of bored brat. He was like that since Willam Stark beaten him in front of the court.

"Your father wants you to ride by his side when he rides in Winterfell" he wanted to laugh when he called Robert Joff´s father

"What if I don´t want?" asked Joffrey

"Then I´ll force you, nephew" replied Jaime with a commander voice of an uncle

"I hate horseride, the saddle is too tough and my legs hurt" Joffrey contradicted

"Even your second uncle is on horseback! And he is dwarf" said Jaime, hoping that would convince Joffrey to get on his horse

"Don´t compare me to Imp-" Jaime slapped him, he had no time to argue with spoiled children

"Your king ordered you to ride by his side, and you will do as he please, nephew" said Jaime Lannister to his nephew once again in hope of convincing him to ride to Winterfell on a horse.

Prince said nothing went to saddle his horse. Then, the convoy arrived to Winterfell where they met Eddard Stark and his family.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that´s the end of chapter 1. I hope it´s better than prologue, I had to rewrite it three times, until I got to this (and yeah, last PoV of this chapter is mostly the first version, because I wanted to do some interaction between Jaime and Joffrey, maybe I could´ve make it better, but that would mean rewriting the whole first chapter while I´m just doing the structure of chapter 13(!). Some reviews are nice. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter of the story. The guality of this one might be a little worse than before, but that´s because I´m rewriting like ten chapters and writting one more at this moment.**

 **Vulcran Stormblade: Well... no. Jon´s parentage will remain mystery for now. Simply said I keep with books where he is still Ned´s son and his mother is unknown.**

 **Otherwise...** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lost bloodline**

 **Aegon**

Torrhen Stark had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore green tunic and his cloak that was mostly black. White direwolf dominated it. Torrhen was strong and muscular, even higher than Will, Rodrik Stark claimed he was as high as his brother Brandon. Now, he was a man of eighteen years who made himself a name in the North, when he wiped out the bandit group in the Neck that was attacking people on the road, when Torrhen, fifteen years old at the time, found out, he took two hundred men and rode to destroy the group. He crushed the bandits and had their heads put around the road leading to the Moat until his father didn´t order to put them off, because they scared anyone who arrived in the North. Since then, he was known as The Red Wolf.

"From Will" said Aegon and gave letter to Torrhen. Stark opened it, and smiled. Nobody still told Aegon what was in the letter.

"Thank you, Egg. This will be very helpful for me and few other people" Torrhen told him and burnt the letter

"What do you mean?" asked Aegon

"Nothing" said Torrhen with smiling face "Really nothing, my dear dragon" he sat on his bed and was thinking about something

Later that day, Aegon and rest of Targaryens left for Dragonstone, to claim his birthright as Lord of Dragonstone, and win the loyalty of his vassals, to use them to win his birthright... with Fire and Blood.

 **Torrhen**

Ethan Dustin was old man, with white hair and many scares. He was accompanied by his son, Gawen, who had grey hair and grandson Rickard, the youngest one of the three men. He was younger than uncle Benjen, but older then Viserys Targaryen. He had brown hair and was the only one of three armed.

"Gentlemen" started Torrhen, pouring his wine, the Dornish red "Two lords of my fathers vassals and one-and-half hundred men were raised by my brother Willam. With Manderlys we will have two thousand men at gates of Barrowton next week" Torrhen finished, taking the sip of wine

"Why wait that long?" asked Rickard Dustin "If we strike now we can-" he got stopped by his grandfather

"Be exiled or executed by Eddard Stark" said old man "Lord Torrhen said we wait, then we wait. That bitch hadn´t married for so long. It´s time to claim my rightfull place as Lord of Barrowton" said Ethan Dustin

"I say strike now, kill the bitch and finnaly get our birthright" Rickard continued, while playing with a knife that laid on the table

"Listen to yourself Rickard" said Gawen "We do not want bloodshed"

"Yeah, why cannot I inherit then? Grandfather will die soon, so young blood would be better" Rickard replied with frustration in his voice

"We need to be swift" said Torrhen "I agreed to your plan and still hadn´t said what I want. Don´t forget that" he wanted to be sure his plan will succeed

"I have fought in the War of Ninepenny Kings, green boy" said Ethan Dustin with pride in his voice "I would have had fought in the Rebbelion, but my grand-nephew stole opportunity of glory for himself and died. Because he died without an heir, lady Barbey stole our seat. We attack now!" that would destroy everything Torrhen was working on so hard all that time

Torrhen watched him with his cold blue eyes "We. Do. It. Peacefully. Army we use is to storm the castle and gain the upper hand in negotiating. Understood?" he looked at the other two Dustins

"Yes" said Rickard "If we get upper hand, I can become Lord of Barrowton easily. Why complicate it?" As I plan, thought Torrhen

"I am the true heir Rickard" said lord Ethan arrogantly

"And I´m, as your father, next in line, then you are" added Gawen

"Your skill with axe had gone rusted, father" said Rickard. This is really going out of hand, thought Torrhen. With this, I cannot think about making stability in the North.

The three Dustins started to argue, he hadn´t time for this. He had to do anything now, or lose his only chance. He punched into table so hard he nearly broke it. Then, he did something he should have done much earlier.

"Enough!" he shouted "I don´t really know, what do you have against each other. To be honest, I don´t really care who sits his ass on that chair and raises his armies to help House Stark. And I still hadn´t decided upon my worth. I leave now, we have to prepare" he said and stormed out of the room to get some fresh sea air.

 **Edderion**

Royal convoy came once again to Winterkeep. He just prepared to leave, to get experience in world. He planned to go to Oldtown first. Then to Sunspear, from Sunspear to Lys. From Lys to Slavers Bay and from there to Braavos. In Braavos he could sail to Dragonstone, from there to Gulltown. From Gulltown to Wall and from Wall back home, stopping in every single northern castle and Mountain clan.

He didn´t have to finish his journey, though, he could just settle somewhere in Essos and marry to some valyrian and father beautiful silver-haired children with her. He could join the Golden Company and win some glory. Edderion the Wandering Wolf, they could know him. There was one Wandering Wolf once, Rodrik, namesake of his father. He could find Valyrian steel sword for himself and bring it to his father. So many options, just what to choose.

He had already his bow prepared, just like sword and food with water and clothes. Lady Stark insisted him to prepare well, even though she would give birth any time. His new half-sibling will be happy. He or she will know its mother, who would take care of him or her. Edd asked his father countless times about his mother. Father always said she was very beautiful.

Lord Stark, his father, fathered him in grief from loosing his first wife, lady Darry. Edderion never knew who his mother was. Definitely not a whore. There was just one brothel in Winterkeep and that had been founded just three years ago. Who was she? How did she looked? She must´ve had blonde hair, because his father had dark brown.

"You didn´t left yet?" asked his father who stood behind him

"No" said Edderion, while preparing his saddle

"Come with me" father said and Edd followed him

They went to Godswood. His father was walking towards Heart tree. He finally stopped right under the tree. The hearth tree was very young, just about ten years, but it already had beautiful red leafs and was high as the half of the Children´s tower.

"Why did you brought me here, father?" asked Edd

"I need to tell you something" said Rodrik Stark "and give something to you" he gave him the letter "Open it when you want, or burn it whenever you want"

"What is that?" asked Edd and took the letter

"Truth about your mother… I wrote it when you were born" his father said. That meant his fahter was afraid he might die before he could tell?

"When-" Edd wanted to ask

"Three years ago, if you want to ask when she died. Open it when you feel prepared, or burn it to be what you want to be" his father told him

"Thank you, father" said Edderion, nearly crying upon knowing he won´t see his mother again

"I still look at you" said his father "and see that frightened fair-haired boy of three years that came to my chamber if he can stay, because he had an nightmare. Before I married again" he remembered it, when cousin Robb came he said that his mother shouted at Jon Snow when he wanted the same thing.

"Who was she?" asked Edd "Did she knew where am I?"

His father smiled at him "She knew very well" he said "she was a servant in Winterfell, I brought her with me when I moved here. She always seen you, but I made it clear that she mustn´t talk to you. Then, three years ago, you caught pox. It was bad, and when she found out, she wanted to be by your side in case you die, so she could be with you at least once. I agreed, and she caught it from you... then she died"

They were sitting there for hours. Talking about past and his problems from childhood. His father told him about his childhood and how he gotten married to lady Lysa Darry. A very interesting story, he had no use back then and Lord Darry needed to marry off his cousin.

"How will you name him?" asked Edd

"Who?" replied father

"My new brother" said Edd with a look he did when girls were about to be born

"I´m thinking about Jon or Eddard, but I still hadn´t decided" answered his father while scratching his head, as he had done when undecided

"I think Jonnel would be better than Jon" said Edd "We already have one Jon" Jonnel Stark, who was called One-Eyed, was Edd´s hero. Not because he did something heroic, not that, but because during his reign in the North, the country prospered. Some say he lost his eye in a fight over a woman´s hearth. Edd believed the second version of the story, that which ocured the twig of a tree in the Wolfswood and lord Jonnel hunting.

"I thought you´d say that. Jonnel was known as One-Eyed" said his father "He was your hero when you were a child, am I right?"

"Yes. What if it´s a girl?" replied Edd

"Lysa, as namesake to my first wife" now, Edd realized how much his lord father loved his first wife, he was really surprised that his father married again

"It would please lady Catelyn" Edd pointed out "She has a sister named Lysa" who just ran into the Vale with her little son, he thought with betterness

"True" said Rodrik Stark "I must tell you something"

"What?" asked Edd, not knowing what his father wants from him

"Never get caught by the intrigues of the South" his father said "it will plague you from inside and you will never be same as before. It will make you dishonourable scum and bad man. Don´t try to play the Game of Thrones, you don´t know how to play it. You have to lie most of your life if you want to survive, you have to sleep with a dagger under your pillow or someone will kill you in your sleep." his father continued "They say the Mad king got mad after Duskendale, and I believe it. King Aerys thought lord Darklyn to be honourable fellow, so he took just one kingsguard with him. Hadn´t Lord Darklyn played bold, your grandfather might have lived and Ned would marry Ashara Dayne and I would live somewhere out of all that mess they call Seven Kingdoms. Have a nice journey, son. I hope we meet again"

 **Aegon**

Dragonstone was dark place. Home of House Targaryen and seat for many of them. His father Rhaegar came there as Prince of Dragonstone. Aegon came as Lord of Dragonstone. Such an irony, last Targaryen before conquest, last Lord of Dragonstone was Aegon the Conqueror, the first one after nearly three hundred years was named Aegon too.

Lords sworn to Dragonstone stood in his hall. Monford Velaryon of Driftmark with his young son Monterys, Guncer Sunglass of Sweetport Sound, Ardrian Celtigar of Claw Isle, Duram Bar Emmon from Sharp Point. All came to see their new lord.

"My lords, welcome to my hall" he started "You all know why you came. You sworn fealthy to Dragonstone"

"I see a son of Rhaegar the Last Dragon" said lord Sunglass "but I see a boy, too"

"I am a man grown" Aegon replied with a cold voice

"May I ask you a question, milord?" asked Velaryon "Are you a dragon, or a wolf, because I see dragon fostered by a wolf when stag killed his father"

"I am dragon, my lord, you came to see your liege lord and I want you to swear fealthy to Dragonstone" said Aegon calmly, he knew he mustn´t seem weak in front of men he never saw, nor did they.

"Or what?" asked Lord Velaryon

"Dragon will be awaken" said Aegon and saw Velaryon´s face to change colour to pale

 **Torrhen**

Lady of Barrowton wore black and was bitter woman of thirty-eight years, still pretty even after all that years. She sat in front of him while taking the sip of wine.

"Hello, Ethan" she said "long time no see"

"Shut up" said Ethan "Give me my castle and seat"

"What right do you have?" asked Lady Dustin

"Birthright" said Ethan Dustin "My grand-nephew had no siblings and thus I remained as his heir. Unless, you decided to take my place and remain unmarried"

"What do you want? My hand?" said Lady of Barrowton ironically

"We have two thousand men outside your walls. On my order they come and sack the city" spoke Torrhen with a cold voice "You better marry one of those three"

"It has to be done" said Rickard

Lady Dustin took another sip of wine "Torrhen Stark, known as the Red Wolf, son of Rodrik Stark, who is lord of Winterkeep and Master of Moat Cailin. What are you doing here?"

"These good men asked me to help them against someone. So I am here" Torrhen replied with a stern voice

"Just kill her already!" shouted Gawen

"Don´t kill her!" shouted Rickard

"Shut up lord Gawen or I will kill you myself" ordered Torrhen "It´s time for my reward by the way"

"What do you want?"

"Just one thing, Gawen." said Torrhen "Your axe"

"Why would you need my axe?"

"Just give it to me" when he had the axe, he gestured to Stark-Manderly force that rushed in with Will in lead

"Your orders Torr?" asked Willam while pointing sword to Dustin

"Seize lord Ethan and lord Gawen"

"You betrayed us!" shouted old Dustin on him upon realization

"So" said Torrhen to Lady Barbrey when they left "Rickard is to be wed to you. Am I right?"

"Yes" said lady Dustin "I´m glad you have taken care of them my lord"

"I just like it when there are no pretenders" he said and laughed while taking sip of wine

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I did this events for Torrhen to show what is he able to do when he wants to accomplish something, and yes, it was plot of him, Rickard Dustin and Barbrey Ryswell... and yes, the years of growing up between Starks did not make Aegon a man Rodrik wanted him to become.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for waiting, you don´t even know how many problems I had with this one. I´m actually glad to finally update. Otherwise, enjoy  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kingsroad**

 **Edderion**

He was riding for a week now, during that time, he was sleeping in the crossroads inns or some villages. Now, he finally arrived to the Rubby ford, a place where king Robert won his crown. _Nice place to cross the river_ , Edd thought and started to cross the river. It wasn´t hard cross, he made it swiftly and didn´t get wet much. The Riverlands were beautiful land, he would live there for the rest of his life, just build himself a small cottage somewhere near the river and live from what it gives him. Not a bad idea.

But the sun was cruel these days and he was sweating like never before. He quickly changed and then took his things from the horse and let it rest. Under the tree, he decided to read the letter about his mother. He opened the parchment and read for himself.

 _Dear son, if you read this, you decided to be your own man. I´m glad of that, I´m sorry I probably never told you about your mother. The truth is, she is or was the sister of our master-at-arms, Damion, twin-sister to be concrete, her name was Mariah. I met her shortly before death of my wife, Lysa Darry. Out of grief from her death, I spent a night with her and from that night, you were born. That was the reason I didn´t marry until I was sure you understand why my next wife might despise you. Now, you are a man, I want you to know that you will always be my son, my third-born son. Just please, don´t act like your uncle Brandon, please. Understood? Yes? I wish you the best in anything that´s going to happen._

 _Your father._

He ended the reading and was stunned. He was a bastard of a bastard, the only fate worse than bastard. He decided to try shooting. He took a bow, prepared arrow and shot. He never missed. Never.

It lasted like that for an hour until he heard some screaming "STOP IT, STOP!" he heard someone shout, it was a woman voice, no, girl, he took his sword and ran to a place he heard it. It was not so far from him, just a while. When he arrived, he saw Prince Joffrey lying on a ground and some girl running into the forrest with some dog and the other, red-head one crying. He ran to see them to ask what happened.

"Hey!" he shouted "What´s going on here?!" he asked and in the crying girl recognized his cousin "Sansa?" he said

"I-I did nothing I swear" she cried, he didn´t know what happened, but something had to happen

"Be calm" he said "And go for help" he ordered her and ran to his horse. He quickly got everything on his horse and saddled him to get to Joff as fast as possible. _He might be an asshole, but he is still a prince_ , he thought. It was nothing serious, just a bite on the arm, really nothing bad, but Joff cried like a little baby.

"Bloody Starks" he heard Joff say "I´ll have them all killed" he put Joff back on the ground and let him lay there, while he sat near the river with a sword and whetstone and started to take care of his sword, right now his biggest property. Beautiful weapon, his father gave it to him on his thirteenth namesday. He turned fourteen yesterday and hoped it won´t be bad day.

After a while, few Stark men arrived, with uncle Ned in lead. Edd rose up with a smile, but his uncle gave him stern look. The Stark men unsheated their swords while Edd sheated his "Looks like my heroic job of guarding the prince is over, uncle Ned" he said and Stark men sheated the swords upon recognizing him. Even uncle Ned recongnized him.

"Edd what are you doing here?!" his uncle demanded and Edd smiled again

"Guarding the prince, what else?" he replied while sheating his sword and smiling "Hello, uncle Ned"

"Edd?" Sansa said, kind of surprised, not a surprise, she didn´t know him, everytime she arrived to Winterkeep with her brothers and father, Edd hanged out with Jon while leaving Will to be with father. It was because it was said that her mother hates bastards, so he decided to rather avoid Sansa. He mounted his horse and rode to the castle with uncle the rest.

 **Eddard**

"They found her milord"

Ned stood up quickly "Our men of Lannisters?"

"Jory found her" Vayon Poole replied "Nothing happened to her"

"Thank the Gods" Ned said, they were searching for Arya for four days, even Edd was searching, even Ned, everyone, but they couldn´t find her, it looked like she vanished, and worse, the queen´s men searched too "Bring her to me immediately" he ordered

"I´m sorry milord, but the queen ordered her to be brought in front of the king immediately"

"Damned woman" Ned cursed _She won´t let me solve this easily_ he thought.

The whole room was staring at him as he walked to the throne of Lord Darry, with Robert sitting in it. Arya was there and Edd was killing Joffrey in his eyes. Queen stood beside her husband, with Joff holding his arm where Arya´s wolf bit him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ned started furiously

"Joff is lying and his bitch of a mother is protecting him" Edd said even more furious

"I´M NOT LYING!" Joffrey shouted

"Shut your mouth or I´ll make you another one!" Edd replied immediately to Joff and drew his dagger. Jory caught his shoulder and Edd realized what he did.

Ned turned on his nephew "You´re tired, Edd, go to sleep" Jory let Edd go and he stormed out of room into his chamber.

"I ask again" Ned spoke while turning on King "Why didn´t you sent Arya to me first?"

"Sorry Ned, my beloved wife insisted" said Robert, ignoring his wife and eldest son "I think it´s just children fight, nothing serious"

"Your son will be scarred for the rest of his life!" said Cersei Lannister

"Even I have more scars than Joff will ever have" said Renly Baratheon and started to laugh

"Ser Barristan, send my brother away before he dies of laughter" commanded Robert

"I can go myself" replied Renly and left the room.

Then Arya and Joff said their versions of the same story again, with Joff obviously lying his own father in his eyes. Robert was thinking about it and in the end he called for Sansa to tell what she had seen.

She told them she had seen nothing and she doesn´t remember a thing. Ned knew what he had to do after queen demanded Lady´s head.

 **Edderion**

He heard it all. He was standing behind the door whole time and listened closely. After he heard King say they will kill the wolf, he ran to where she was tied. He was nearing the direwolf, but the guards stopped him. It was useless, until the guards were on their watch, no one was to get near the wolf. Maybe he could persuade uncle Ned to not kill Lady. Maybe he won´t listen.

Then he heard the guards blow up the horn for a coming party. The party had thirty men, with a man Edd knew too well to know who he is. It was his father, with Will being with him. He could recognize his older brother at any occasion, that light brown hair and blue eyes. Even Lyanna with Jeyne were with them.

His father dismounted the horse as did Will behind him. Lord Rodrik stark then hugged his bastard son.

"Edd!" his father said with a smile "I have caught you at last!" then, his smile died as he saw Edd´s face "What happened?" his father asked

"You see that direwolf?" Edd pointed at Lady "It´s going to die"

"Beautiful beast" father said "What had it done?"

"It bit Joff a little"

"I´m gonna kill him" said Will and father stopped him by punching him in the face

"Don´t do anything stupid, son" Lord Rodrik said to his son laying in the mud

"Yes, father" Will replied obediently and got on his feet, then he bowed to uncle Ned who was just arriving along with Jory Cassel

"Ned" father said while bowing his head a little "glad to see you"

"What are you doing here?" uncle Ned asked "shouldn´t you scold Torrhen for what he had done?"

"What happened?" Edd asked, he had no idea what happens in the North and every information he could get

"Nothing" father sighted

"Nothing?!" uncle Ned asked in disbelief "your son took five hundred men and just went to take Barrowton from its lady!"

"A lady that had no claim to it" said Will and earned uncle Ned´s angry look "What? I´m right. Rickard Dustin at least has same surname as late lord Willam"

At that moment, father decided he heard enough and took Willam by his ear and went to the great hall "EDDERION!" he shouted "WITH ME YOU BASTARD!"

 **Willam**

The half of his face was still in pain from the punch his father gave him a moment ago. He knew it will make a nice purple bruise next day, but it didn´t mattered, because they were on their way to see the king. His father took him south along with Jeyne south because he wanted some good match for them. Willam thought of some Lannister for him and Arryn for Jeyne, but father disagreed with both, Lord Rodrik Stark obviously wanted something even better, perhaps he planned to marry his children to younger children of King Robert, but that was stupid from someone like Lord of Winterkeep.

They finally arrived in the hall, but noone was there already, only guards stood there and even they were already sleeping.

"Well" Edd said "guess now we can finally leave and find some bed"

"Not so hasty, boy" father said and walked out of the hall

They were coming to see uncle Ned, who was in his chamber cleaning Ice. He looked at his brother like if he saw him for the first time now.

"So" Ned said "What do you need, Rik?"

"Nothing, just some bed for me, these useless lazy asses I call sons and like fifty men"

"They can make camp near the woods, I think it will suffice for now" uncle Ned said "Rik" he said "I´m sorry for before, meet me at breakfast"

"Gladly, I will take my children with me, if you don´t mind"

"Sure"

The meal was not as bad as the mood that was in the air. Sansa looked like she´s been crying all night, Arya was trying to kill Sansa with her face, uncle Ned was quiet and father was talking with Jeyne. Only Will and Edd seemed to have fun, by joking about everything that happend during the last month.

"You should´ve see them" Will said "they were like _Oh, don´t hurt us mighty lord Stark, please_ and then just _crack_ they were gone"

"And Bran" said Edd and Will registered uncle Ned to listen more closely "he was really a good climber, very good"

"He was" Will agreed "do you remember when he climbed the Children´s tower in the storm? We´ve been searching him for hours"

"Yeah, when was it? Two years ago? A year ago?" asked Edd

"Six months ago" replied Will and ate the egg he had on a plate

"Edd, go with me" father unexpectedly interrrupted them. Edd stood up and followed his Lord Rodrik to somewhere where he was told anything.

"Why is your father going to King´s Landing?" asked Sansa. It was the first time she spoke that day. Willam didn´t really expect her to talk after what happend last night, and even uncle Ned seemed surprised a bit.

"Don´t know" Will replied, and he really didn´t know. Father said nothing. When he returned from Barrowton with the men, his father just took him, Jeyne and fifty men and went south, completely ignoring everything. It was near Twins when father actually said something, but that was most likely a lie, but usefull lie "he might want to betroth Jeyne to someone, or maybe me. He told me I will find out once we are in the capital" with that, he left the room and went to the camp, because they were leaving that noon.

* * *

 **Fine, I know it may not be the best chapter, but hey, at least I did something and didn´t fuck up entirely. Otherwise, I think next chapter will come up in August, I´d be really surprised if I was fast enough to actually make two chapters in a single month after like five months of me being lazy or just having bad ideas. Next up, the Hand´s tourney**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Fine, here is next chapter, right on time and for you. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The tourney**

 **Sansa**

"Your uncle looks formidable in his armour" said septa Mordane. Sansa´s uncle had grey armor with black direwolf and a helmet in a shape of direwolf head. He rode a grey mare and his shield was pure black. He rode against Renly Baratheon, who had golden armour with black stag and his helmet had antlers. They started against each other and in one small moment they clashed and uncle Rodrik left Renly lying on the ground.

"Willam looks better" Sansa said as her cousin approached on his own horse in his own armour. He had brown-grey armor with white direwolf and green direwolf helmet. He rode against Patrek Mallister, who had silver eagle on purple field and winged helmet. They broke four tilts until Mallister was unhorsed and Will became victor.

It continued like this for the whole day. Five Freys were unhorsed by Willam, uncle, Sandor Clegane and some mystery knight in marsh green armour. Then the same mystery knight unhorsed Willam and Meryn Trant. After that Barristan Selmy defeated two random knights and was defeated by Jaime Lannister. After that, Gregor Clegane defeated some knight and then rode against some knight from the Vale. They rode against each other, and the knight fell into the sand with blood squirting from his neck. It was the first time she saw someone die. It was strange, she couldn´t stop watching the man dying in front of her. Then servants cleaned the bloody sand and the body and jousting continued.

Right in the next joust Willam was unhorsed by Lord Beric Dondarrion and left to his tent. Lord Beric was then unhorsed by Thoros of Myr, who was unhorsed by mystery knight.

Meanwhile uncle Rodrik unhorsed another Frey, some Royce and Aron Santagar until his winning streak was ended by Jaime Lannister, whom did uncle Rodrik broke five tilts until he was unhorsed by the Golden Lion. The day was slowly ending and six men remained. Jaime Lannister, The Mountain, The Hound, mystery knight, Loras Tyrell and Arys Oakheart.

The first ride was the one of mystery knight against ser Arys. They started against each other and mystery knight found himself laying in the ground "I´m not finished!" he shouted and ran for his sword while ser Arys called for his own. The mystery knight finally got to his sword when ser Arys appeared next to him and pointed his sword at him. The knight dropped his sword and was brought in front of crowd. "Down with the helmet" said ser Arys and knight looked at him

"Thank the gods" said the knight while taking off the helmet "I barely see in it and" he finally took of his helmet "I´m sweating like overworked whore in it" Edd continued.

 **Edderion**

The crowd gasped as he shown his identity. They didn´t think about him being the mystery knight, he was too young for that. But he got nearly into the finals, so father seemed proud, or at least he looked like that. He found himself going into his tent, which was close to the jousting yard, but he didn´t reach it, as Will ran towards him with a moneybag full of silver.

"Here you go you sly bastard" Will said and threw the money to Edd

"I´ve better skill, don´t get offended by that you suck with lance"

"I´d cut you into little pieces with a sword" Will said and then finally father arrived with Jeyne and two guards behind him

"His grace wants to see you, son" lord Rodrik said "better not keep him wait"

Edd nodded and took off his brearstplate and gloves and rushed to the king. He was still there, and with him there was ser Arys, still in his armour, shining in the sun.

"Kneel boy" king said and Edd was still confused at that "come on we do not have the whole day on that"

"What´s that?" Edd asked and king sighted

"Your father insisted on that you shall be knighted, so come on do that I hate such events"

"Ser Arys will just pat your shoulders with his sword, nothing so hard" father said "and you must swear an oath to protect innocent and weak" he added

"Very well, just do it quickly" Edd replied and knelt to the king so he could get knighted

It took shorter than he expected, well, the fact he followed the Old Gods made it shorter. He just said some words and then they let him go with his new coat of arms, yellow direwolf head on marsh-green field. Yellow because of his hair, which were blonde and marsh-green because of the Neck, place where he grew up for all of his life.

The sun began to set when they started to rise up the big tents which were supposed to host the feast. This was just like what his father talked about in his stories. The biggest tent was golden with the banner of the king, the other two were red. It was the magnificient look.

 **Rodrik**

This was how he remembered the South, lots of wine, lots of food and everyone packed in three tents, with the king sitting above everyone. All the nobles in fine dresses and servants on every step was almost like in his youth. He remembered how he was able to best all of Lord Darry´s sons in combat. Raymun was only ten at the time, so he was about to fight Rodrik, but the four older boys, Rodrik himself and other three sons of Lord Darry named Willamen, Martyn and Aerys, it was just a game and jape, but Raymun took it seriously everytime and by the time, it started to get Rodrik bored so he started to get harsher on, at the time, youngest Darry brother.

After four years of being a ward he finally married Lysa and won his first tourney, which was also when he got his knighthood. Rhaegar Targaryen himself knighted him, right after Gregor Clegane, the man that killed his own father, sister and three wives, but at the time, he was just three or two years younger than Rodrik, and even at that age, he was nearly as high as the Crown Prince while on his knees.

Then, he saw Sansa dance with Joffrey and Edd with some other lady. Same for Willam. As he watched his second-born son, Rodrik realized how much he resembled his mother. He had her eyes, her hair, her face, had he been born a girl he would look like Lysa when he first met her.

Then he looked at Edd, a son he had in grief. Edd´s mother was a beauty, too, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, but she was a bastard from the Riverlands, he didn´t know which house, but for sure from some Riverlander House, maybe Butterwells, if there are some left, or Grey´s. He never asked Damion about that.

"RODRIK" he heard someone shout from behind him, he turned and saw Renly, now in his formal clothes "here you are"

"RENLY" Rodrik shouted and hugged the black-haired man "nice to see you. You look great even after I saw you fall onto the ground like Jaime Lannister after one blow of my fist"

"That didn´t happen" Renly proclaimed, smiling

"It did" Rodrik said "It was shortly before I killed the Mad King. My men killed the guards and Jaime was like _Wha?!_ when I punched him and knocked him down. You should´ve been there"

"I couldn´t" Renly replied as he laughed "I was eight at the time"

"Yeah, I forgot" Rodrik said and turned away from youngest Baratheon brother, trying to find some place to sit

Out of nowhere, he heard someone shout in a voice of a drunk man " "No! You do not tell me what to do, woman! I am king here, do you understand? I rule here, and if I say that I will fight tomorrow, I will fight!" with that, the queen stormed off with anger in her face, but silent, while her brother came to Robert, who pushed him away which caused the Kingsguard to fall "I can still boast you in the dirt like nothing. With my warhammer noone will be able to stop me!"

"As you say, your grace." Ser Jaime replied stiffly

"Willam!" Rodrik shouted on his son, who was still just starring at what just happened "Go help ser Jaime on his feet! Edd! Help me with the King!" he continued and along with Edd they went to easy the king. He looked at them with anger in his drunken face.

"Get out of my way, Rodrik" Robert said in drunken voice while Will helped Jaime Lannister on his feet "you don´t want to know what I´m allowed to do to you"

"Come on Robert!" Rodrik said in educating voice "Go home you´re drunk!" it didn´t seem like one friend trying to save the dignity of the another, it was more like a father educating his son, except the fact that the son was one year older. It was more than obvious that he angered the king. He was ready to punch Rodrik, but at that moment, Rodrik took one servant by the hand and put him in the way of Robert´s blow. The boy laid on the ground with blood coming from his mouth, possibly with few teeth less. "Your Grace" ser Jaime started "Lord Rodrik is right, you shall rest before the melee"

"Damn all of you" said the king with face as red as an apple and left the tent.

Rodrik turned, and saw that everyone were starring at him"What are you looking at?" he asked when he saw that he is near the bleeding boy, so he spread his arms "Continue feasting you guzzlers!" there was quiet for a moment, until his son started laughing, Rodrik turned on him and caught him by his fair hair "Don´t be happy you yellow-haired bastard and go find a maester for this poor fellow!" he said to his son and took king´s cup from the ground, poured the wine and drank from it while he sat on Robert´s chair.

 **Willam**

He sat next to his uncle while watching the final tilts of the tourney. Uncle Ned did not seem like having fun. He had same dark brown hair as father, but his beard started to get grey. He seemed angry about something, possibly about what happened the night before, when father got into an argument with the king. Edd was there, too. He wore a green cloak, or at least that was all Willam saw, because his brother was turned by his back to him. Sansa sat next to her father and Jeyne sat next to Will. Father did not appear at all.

Finally, the first tilt was about to start. It was ser Jaime against the Hound. They rode against each other and Lannister found himself in the dirt and the king laughed at that. Then was the Mountain against ser Loras Tyrell, the youngest son of Mace Tyrell, who was nohting more than a pretty face with a rich father. They called him The Knight of Flowers, because of the flowers on his armour.

"Don´t let him hurt ser Loras" he heard Sansa tell to her father, who replied that the jousting spears are made to break when hit something, so there´s no way Loras would get hurt.

They started against each other and it seemed like Clegane´s horse slipped and opened him to hit from ser Loras, who thus won that tilt. While the young arrogant brat was enjoying his victory, Gregor Clegane stood up and called for his sword, which he used to kill his own horse and then he came closer to ser Flowey, who called for his sword, but the squire got pushed away by the Mountain, who then sent the young knight into the ground with his fist.

Tyrell somehow managed to get his shield in front of him and protected himself from the sword of his opponent with it. It seemed like the big man finally found an opening, but then he got stopped by someone else. Willam didn´t know who it was at first, but then he recognized the Hound, who was obviously just deflecting the wild blows of his brother. There was pure hatred in Mountain´s swings with no actual strategy.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" King Robert shouted with a mighty voice, followed by Hound kneeling in the middle of his brother´s swing, who then looked at the king and threw his sword on the ground angrily and left for his tent.

Willam did not have any taste for next joust after that, but thankfully ser Loras gave up and thus the Hound won and experienced the love of smallfolk for the first time in his life, propably.

The melee was won by some Thoros of Myr, who was basically just waving around with his flaming sword and the archery competition was won by some man from the Dornish marshes. Edd took a part in that competition, too, but he lost in semi-finals. That was when he finally met father.

"You take twenty men and ride back home immediately" he said sternly, with anger in his grey eyes

"What happened, father?" Will asked dully

"Ned´s wife is acting like a fool! THAT´S WHAT HAPPENED!" father nearly shouted and kicked into near chair

* * *

 **Note: Hope you liked it. I´ll publish next one somewhere in mid-september and because we didn´t see the North for some time, that´s where I´m headed. Also Dragonstone and in King´s Landing the shit will slowly start to hit the fan. Hope you enjoyed and review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Fine, maybe a little bit later then promised but here it is. Hope you like it, please review** **it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Dawn of War**

 **Torrhen**

"So" Damion said, playing with the copper goblet in his hands "you married one Manderly daughter" he continued "but bedded another?" he started to laugh

"Shut up" Torrhen said with frustration in his voice, it´s been a month and half since father left for King´s Landing with Jeyne and Will, leaving him with a child and a baby. The condition of his step-mother didn´t help anything. She caught the cold, and maester said it might be worse than that. His mother died giving birth to his brother, and now the same thing was happening with father´s second wife.

"Come on Torr" Damion said and his blonde hair were shining in the light of fire "it´s quite obvious. Tssk, tssk. Your father won´t be happy about this"

"Why should he be?" Torrhen asked "I did my duty. I wed the girl, I bedded her and I´m prepared to put few pups in her belly. Why should I be worried about one more child of mine running around here?"

"Aegon the Unworthy thought the exact same" Damion replied and laughed again

"Why did my father promoted you to captain of household guard, again, please?"

"My late sister was good at spreading her legs" he laughed for the third time but then realized t´what he said and just watched the fire

"What did you said?" Torrhen asked

"Nothing" Damion quickly replied and took a sip of mead from his cup

"You said something about your sister, and you look a little like Edd, when I look at you" Damion just starred at him and then he quickly showed some letter

"This arrived this morning, it´s from your father, it says you should call the banners and fortify here"

 **Aegon**

"What is it?" Aegon asked while having the meeting

"The raven from King´s Landing, my lord" maester said "Lord Eddard Stark was attacked by a group of Lannister soldiers in the middle of the day and ser Jaime Lannister ran away from the city"

Aegon stood up from the throne upon which his father sat, just like his father and his father and another twenty generations of Targaryens before him "Call the banners and leave me here with my uncle"

They left and he was there just with Uncle Viserys. He wore a black tunic and gloves with a sword by his side. He had taken a sip of wine.

"You take as much gold as you see fit and you go across the Narrow sea to Essos" Aegon spoke with serious voice

"And what do you want me to do with it?" his uncle asked

"To bring me an army. I want you to buy me that army. Twenty thousand men of the Golden Company and anyone else you see fit"

"Consider it done" his uncle said and smiled

 **Rodrik**

He left the King´s Landing in cold anger and with twenty men out of fifty. Twenty were sent with Willam to free Tyrion Lannister and ten were left in the capital with Edd and Jeyne. He was was thinking about betrothal of his daughter but in the end he left her there as a ward and a lady-in-waiting for Sansa when she becomes woman. _At least Ned´s girls won´t be alone_ , Rodrik thought.

"Milord" one of his guards, Edrick spoke. He was a young man, around twenty, with black hair and bright eyes. Edrick´s father was a blacksmith in Winterkeep "riders" Rodrik turned and saw a dozen of men in lannister colours riding towards his group.

"Lord Stark" said the leader of the group "we´d like if you were to come with us"

"Why should I?" Rodrik asked "I am free to do as I feel is best for the good of my men and family. So I go home"

"The Queen-"

"The Queen would rule over me when she sits her ass on that uncomfortable chair of swords someone decided to call a throne, which she never will." Rodrik said harshly, he had no time for this.

"We are allowed to use force to get you to the Queen" the leader said and Rodrik laughed

"I have bigger numbers, pup. Run back to your queen and tell her that Rodrik Stark will never be ruled over by a woman" the man hesitated, just starring at Rodrik, who looked horrifying that day with his dark brown hair long, beard not shaven for three months now and his grey eyes more solemn than ever. With Red Rain by his side and in his armour lined with wolf furs he looked like a giant.

"I-I" the lannister man-at-arms stuttered

"You what?!" Rodrik barked at him

"I go tell my Queen that I wasn´t able to catch you"

Rodrik smiled at him "Good boy" he said and turned to continue his way back home to his wife and children. Hopefully.

 **Willam**

"Have you seen a redhead woman and a dwarf?" he asked the innkeeper in the inn on the crossroads. She was a fat woman who looked old enough to be his father´s wife mother, or a lot older sister and when she smiled her teeth were purple.

"Yeah, I did. They left by the High road with a dozen of men. I haven´t seen them since then, probably they were attacked by the Mountain clans"

"Did you catch her name?" Willam asked her dully

"She said she´s Catelyn Stark" _Great_ , Willam thought, because he got a track. He took a random amount of golden dragons and threw them on the table, then left without saying a word.

The sky was getting grey outside, so he put on his dark blue hood and mounted his horse, which was a gift from Lord Darry on his thirteenth nameday. He was nearly a man now, coming to fifteen by each day, even a beard started to grow when he left King´s Landing. His men waited outside, because he didn´t want them to cause any trouble. It was the fifth inn and he finally got a track of his aunt, who was most likely in the Eyrie by now.

They reached the Bloody Gate after a week, which was impressive, even though he and his men stopped only when necesary and even then just for a moment. He lost four men to the clansmen, even though his group was attacked only twice. All four men died in the first encounter. The clansmen attacked nearly that morning, surprising Will and his group. Willam and his men fend them off only thanks to the fact that they slept in their armour.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" asked the commander of the castle, Brynden Tully, the Blackfish. Willam took off the hood from his head

"Willam Stark, son of Rodrik Stark, the Lord of Winterkeep. Would you kindly open the gate? My ass is aching out there" Will replied to the old knight and after a while the gates opened.

It took another day until he got to the Gates of the Moon and then all night to get up to the Eyrie, but all seventeen of them did it, with a help of some black-haired, blue-eyed girl named Mya Stone. He didn´t know who her father, or mother was, but she looked similar to someone he knew. _I´m just imagining things_ , he decided in the end.

There was a big hole in the floor of the Eyrie´s great hall and right above it, up the stairs was the throne upon which sat lady Arryn together with her son and beside her stood lady Stark with Rodrik Cassel. Will bowed, and so did his men.

"Hello Auntie Cat. Long time no see" Will spoke and smirked

"Who is it?" asked the frail boy who sat on his mother´s lap, that must´ve been the new Lord of the Eyrie, Robert Arryn

"Name´s Willam Stark, at your service" Willam replied "I am here with a delicate manner you might know something about"

"What is it?" lady Arryn asked kindly, she didn´t look great, she must´ve had at least ton of powder on her face, and she also looked ten years older than her sister, who was a year her elder.

"My father sent me to look around for one man, you might´ve seen him. He´s quiet small of stature, pale hair, funny face, sharp tongue"

"I can assure you we don´t know where Tyrion Lannister is, lord Stark-" started some knight when the door of the hall cracked and opened, with ugly man as high as Mountain came in "What is it, Mord?" lady Arryn asked the man

"The dwarf wishes to confess" Mord replied and smiled, showing his rotting teeth, and Willam looked at Lady Arryn, knowing she lied to him.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, here it is, hope you enjoyed. I´m sorry it took this long, it is shorter, and I didn´t publish on time, I must be changing into Martin (in a bad way), but the good news is that there are actually only two chapters remaining for AGOT! I think I´ll just handle it somehow and then try harder with another books.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wars to come**

 **Willam**

He was nearing the Winterkeep together with Lady Stark and fifteen hundred Manderly soldiers, that were led by ser Willis Manderly and his brother, ser Wendel. They were both fat, and ser Wendel had a large mustache, and was loud the whole way, while his older brother was stern all the time "It´s because his daughter is bearing your brother´s bastard" Wendel said, smiling

"I thought Torrhen married Lady Wynafryd" Willam replied, confused and Manderly laughed aloud

"Not Wyna, but Wylla" ser Wendel sighed "My brother is mad as hell, but he cannot do anything because your brother is his family now"

When they arrived, ser Brynden, who rode with them, seemed impressed at first, but then he saw Moat Cailin, which was the south part of the Winterkeep and looked disappointed, but his niece quickly convinced him that it was mightier than it looked and that it was impregnable fort now. Blackfish only chuckled and continued.

There were banners above each of the three towers with the Stark banner above the Children´s tower. Moat Cailin served as a camp for soldiers, Willam counted some sixteen to nineteen thousand with the Manderly´s and his father´s eight hundred men-at-arms. Lady Stark, her uncle and ser Rodrik rushed for the Children´s tower while Willam and his men rushed the other way. He was tired and did not see his sister for three months, which were the tiring ones.

As soon as he dismounted and turned to the door into the castle he saw Lyanna running towards him with her dark brown hair flying in the air. She was laughing as she finally reached him, then his little sister hugged him. Then he saw his brother´s wife, Lady Wynafryd. She was pretty, with long brown hair and grey-blue eyes, she looked nothing like her father, who looked like ten Wynafryds, with lighter hair.

"Lady Wynafryd" Will bowed to his brothers wife "pleasure to meet you"

"Willam, your brother told me about you"

"Thank you, milady. If you excuse me, I want to change and eat something before my father needs me" Will said and went to his chamber, where he changed from clothes he had on his journey and headed right into the Children´s tower, where his father must´ve been.

 **Edderion**

Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne and it was quite obvious he was bored and frustrated by the whole thing of hearing people´s complaining. He forced himself to attend because he wanted Jeyne to be safe from anyone. They were captives now, him, Jeyne and Sansa. One day, the Lannister men stormed the Stark household and killed every servant they found, took Edd´s sword, but before he killed one and wounded two. He didn´t know what happened to Sansa.

But here she was, dressed in black dress and sad expression in her face. Joffrey just ordered some singer to have his tongue cut out and he also dismissed ser Barristan the Bold from his Kingsguard, and now Sansa kneeled before him on ser Barristan´s white cloak.

"My king" she started "I beg you to show mercy to my father, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, who is being accused of treason" she begged the boy she was supposed to marry in few years

"I have thought you to be smarter, my dear" Joffrey´s mother said "we´ve had this talk before" _What?_ , Edd thought. He remembered that few days after the slaughter Littlefinger came to his chamber with some proposal, but he was too blinded by rage that he didn´t listen and instead threw a chair on him. The last thing he heard Littlefinger say was something about Starks and hotheads, which enraged him even more so he sat on his bed and kept the rage inside, like father always did, when Edd and Will did something bad and he found out, or someone told him.

Then he returned into reality right when Varys said something, that made king´s mother shut her mouth. Then, after a while he continued.

"But did you know about your father´s treason?" asked Littlefinger

"No" Edd´s cousin said, with horrified voice "h-he must´ve been forced into it. L-lord Renly must´ve told him something while he was under the milk of the poppy. There´s no way he would plan something so sinister while conscious no"

"And your cousin?" the queen asked "Lord Baelish said your dear cousin, ser Edderion attacked him with a chair" Sansa looked back at him, horrified

"I admit" Edderion stepped forward "that I was a little bit angry"

"Furious" Jeyne said and Edd turned on her and saw her smile, so he smiled back

"While capturing" Janos Slynt started "you killed two lannister men and horrifically maimed half-a-dozen. How do you explain this?"

"First of" Edderion said "learn to count, Froggy, it was one man I killed and two I injured and secondly... have you even been there? Has any of you been there, when the Stark men were slaughtered like a bunch of sheep... not just men-at-arms, but stewards, servants, maids, septas, children, the girl I had my first kiss with! Everyone! Even my father´s men, who had nothing to do with whatever happened! And you call _me_ a _traitor_ after I try to defend myself!? Do you want to know the truth of what happened that day, Sansa? I was training with Fat Tom on the courtyard that day, while servants were packing our things, so we could leave. And then the almighty ser Meryn Trant" Edd pointed his finger on a kingsguard who didn´t try to do anything "came with at least three dozens of men and started the slaughter. Tom told me to defend you and my sister, so I ran. I ran to find Jeyne first and I found her. I took her from septa and ran into four men from Winterkeep. I told them to protect Jeyne and prepared for fight right next to your chamber! You know the rest, so I won´t bother you anymore, dear lords and ladies of Seven Kingdoms, because this gold-haired bitch will tell I´m lying and her pomperous son will agree with it like a trained dog" the hall burst in outrage which was stopped by Joffrey when he made a sign with his hand and smiled

"If your father, my lady, will confess his crime" the king started, surprisingly calm "then I will be merciful. But only if he confesses his crime and swears fealthy to me. You´re dissmissed, all of you" Joffrey finished and left the throne room

 **Torrhen**

He watched the northern army leave south while he stood on the walls, with Damion beside him and Red Rain in his hand. Father left him here with six hundred men, to which Robb added next three, father insisted the same way he insisted Torrhen to take the Red Rain. Father took two hundred men and Will with him, while leaving Torrhen here, in Winterkeep, but he didn´t mind. Will was a better warrior then Torrhen would ever be, no wonder, he was trained by Damion who wasn´t the Sword of the Morning, but surely he was better than anyone else in the Neck.

"So" Damion said "what do we do now?" he asked and smirked

"Moat has a big hole on its western side of the walls, father said we should repair it"

"He didn´t do it when I told him?"

"There was no reason" Torrhen replied "and he planned to do it when he returned from the Capital, but shits happened and Robb has to clean it up... with Lannister dead bodies"

"Something tells me this will end badly"

"It won´t, dear Damion" Torrhen ensured him, while wishing he was right.

The men on the courtyard were doing their daily routine, some were sparring, some were making arrows and spears, some were on watch, some rested, and the rest was helping the builders repair the walls with huge stakes that were brought in Winterkeep a month ago. He also ordered to make traps in front of the most vulnerable places of the wall, but no one started that yet. There was no reason. He was about to stay here until the war ended, which was better sooner than later.

Few weeks after Robb´s departure the convoy with Frey banner arrived. There were four boys and seventy men guarding them. The boys were some Frey children, possibly grandsons or sons of Old Walder Frey. Two were about to stay in Winterkeep as wards and two were going into Winterfell with the same intention. They told him later that it was actually an arrangement between Robb and that weasel to do it that way, also with Robb promising to marry one of Frey women when the war ends and Willam marrying Fair Walda immediatelly. All that just for crossing a bridge and four thousand men. _Pretty nice start of war_ , Torrhen thought bitterly.

 **Rodrik**

"How is your wife?" Rodrik asked his second son while they were waiting in behind the trees for an enemy to come. He led Winterkeep men, all on horses, two hundred men and eight hundred northmen and rivermen that joined Robb. They were meant to attack the Lannister rear when the fight starts.

"Pleasant" his son said, still watching the valley where the trap was about to happen "I expected her to be less... pretty"

"They don´t call her _Fair_ without reason" Rodrik said "and you two seem to fit each other"

"At least it wasn´t the fat one" one of his men said behind his back

"Shut up, they´re coming" Will said and prepared his lance, as did Rodrik and the rest of his men.

Then, the horn blew and the northmen attacked from three directions on the small Lannister host of mainly cavalry around one thousand strong. At that moment, Rodrik ordered his son to sound the horn too, and then he led the attack from behind.

He was first to strike a Lannister man, breaking his lance in the process with Willam right behind him, both Starks drewing their swords afterwards. He slashed into the face of another knight, opening his skull in the process and then continued while noticing that Willam was unhorsed, but still holding his own against a knight from house Westerling while Rodrik rode through the battlefield and killed other knights and soldiers.

Rodrik continued fighting his way to find Jaime Lannister untill he weren´t stopped by a wery young man in Lannister armour. It must´ve been a squire, because he slashed with his sword from one side to another. Rodrik used his horse and striked the boy on the ground, letting him be overhelmed by northmen and captured. After a while of fighting, some Westerling spearman stabbed Rodrik´s horse and Lord of Winterkeep fell on the ground.

He felt the mud and blood in his mouth and he saw everything slower. He got up on his feet and a pain striked through his left shoulder. Rodrik looked what caused it, and saw a spear head sticking from his shoulder, then, it disappeared. Rodrik turned and saw the Westerling spearman preparing to stab again. The man stabbed, but Rodrik put his longsword in the way. He was too slow and the spear, that was intended for his belly, pierced his side. Then, the man tried to push his weapon back, but Rodrik took it with his wounded hand and pushed himself forward the man, who started to panic.

Rodrik finally got close enough to be able to attack and slashed the man, opening his throat with a single blow. Then, the only thing he remembered before loosing consciousness was Jaime Lannister chopping off the hand of a young bearded man in Karstark colours.

 **Willam**

They won. He couldn´t believe they won. His first battle, but probably the last of his father. Willam was the first one to find him, with a spear in his side and wounded shoulder. He nearly broke to tears, but controled himself. Many more men lost their sons and fathers today. But his father somehow lived. _You Starks are hard to kill_ , he remembered Edd´s last words to him, before he left. Now he prayed his half-brother was right.

They captured a lot of Westermen that day. Two Freys, one Greenshield, one Banefort, one Estren, Lord Westerling, some Dornishman, but the most precious of them were two Lannisters, Jaime and Willem, one a son of Tywin Lannister and second his nephew. Both had long golden hair and emerald green eyes, but Willem was a little younger than Willam himself.

His father laid between other men wounded in battle, his whole upper body, except the head, bandaged and soaked with blood. The room stank of death and blood. Lord Rodrik Stark looked like a corpse, but he was breathing, which was good. Willam decided to look under the bandage on his shoulder and nearly puked in disgust. The wound was covered in pus and old blood, most likely infected. His father murmured something, but Willam couldn´t understand what it was. Then, he heard walking from behind. It was Robb, still in his armour dirty by mud and blood, but his face was washed.

"I´m sorry" his cousin said "for your father" he sat near Will

"You don´t have to" Willam replied "he was always searching for danger"

"Really?" Robb asked

"Yes" Willam forced a smile "Once, he found out about a huge band of bandits near the village south of Moat Caillin. He took twenty riders and took care of them. He was outnumbered three times, but somehow won and was the only one wounded"

"He was lucky this day" Robb said and Willam agreed "but my luck was better I guess"

"I can´t help but agree" Willam said and forced a bitter smile "Jaime Lannister nearly got you"

"He cut of the hand of Eddard Karstark, opened the skull of Daryn Hornwood and slit the throat of Torrhen Karstark, until you didn´t come and bashed your shield on him from behind and didn´t step on his sword hand. I want to thank you"

"You are a family" Willam said and stood up "you don´t have to thank me" with those words, he left the tent and prepared his horse for next march. He would lead his father´s men to victory, no matter what.

* * *

 **That´s it. Hope you enjoyed. Next time we finish the first book.**

 **Also, next update will take a little longer because I plan to make two chapters next time (last from AGOT and first one in ACOK).**

 **PS: Thank you for your patience, I _hope_ (and I really mean it) that I´ll be able to update on a new year, but as I know myself, it will possibly come out by the middle of February.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author´s note: This is the end of A Game of Thrones. A Clash of Kings goes next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Winter is coming**

 **Edderion**

Huge crowd had gathered in front of Great Sept of Baelor to witness his uncle confess his crimes. He was angry, but decided to keep his emotions hidden for some time, simply because he had no steel by his side and Joffrey surely just waited for more reasons to kill him. They brought uncle Eddard. His uncle had been in Black cells long time and changed a lot. He was much thinner and had muddy face, his hair were a grey-brown mess and his beard has been unkept. They brought Edd´s uncle right next to the king.

"This man has been accused of treason" High Septon spoke, pointing at Lord of Winterfell "He wishes to confess his crimes"

The crowd started shout insults and throw stones at Lord Stark, and Gold-cloaks made a small shieldwall to protect him. Only king´s sign stopped them from throwing and made then shut up for a moment. Then, his uncle stepped forward.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell" Edd´s uncle started "and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children..." he looked on Sansa, who nodded to him, possibly with a smile and then on Edd, who shook his head in disagreement "but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son..." someone from the crowd threw a stone on Edd´s uncle and he stumbled, but got help from a gold-cloak behind him "and seize the throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I've said. Joffrey Baratheon..." he looked at Jeyne this time and saw a frightened little girl "is the one true heir to the Iron Throne... by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"The Gods" the High Septon started talking to the crowd "are merciful, but, in this times of peril and chaos, we must bestow the decision upon the mercy and wisdom of our king" old man turned on Joffrey "Your Grace, what is to be done with this... traitor?"

The praise rose as Joffrey stepped in front of the crowd and made them silent "My mother said I should let Lord Stark take the black. My lovely betroth asked me to be merciful about her father" he looked on Sansa with a smirk on his face "but they have the weak hearths of women! Under my rule, the treason shall not go unpunished!" he turned to the executioner "SER ILYN! BRING ME HIS HEAD!" the king ordered

The crowd cheered, while Varys, queen and High Septon rushed towards Joffrey and begged him to stop this madness. Sansa collapsed on the ground and Jeyne just watched, petrified by what she was about to see. Edd rushed to his sister, kneeled and pushed her head against his chest.

"Don´t look" he said and then watched as Ilyn Payne took Ice and beheaded his uncle with one swift swing.

 **Willam**

Riverrun was beautiful. He had never seen anything like that before. A castle that could make itself an island. He sat on a boat next to his father, who was treated by a maester Lord Edmure gave him. The maester´s name was Vyman and he seemed grateful for coming out of castle for once.

"Last few years I was just making medicaments for our poor Lord Hoster" he explained while cleaning the wound on father´s shoulder, forcing the milk of poppy on him afterward.

"Is he going to recover?" Will asked anxiously, hoping for a good news

"I´m not sure" maester replied to young Stark "but you can be sure he will live for now"

"Thank you maester" Willam said and the boat finally arrived to castle, where Robb already waited with his uncle and mother by his left side and Greatjon on the right.

It was Lord Umber who helped him from the boat, even though Will stumbled and nearly fell into the river. He was still in his armour, so he would´ve possibly drown. His mail was bloodied, as well as his helmet and his shield was basically non-existent. His sword would need sharpening for sure and his boots needed repair on places where Brax man-at-arms slashed his foot. Why _do I always get into the most brutal fighting?_ , Willam asked himself, but couldn´t reply, because he was tired and needed rest.

He woke up on the floor of his chamber. He didn´t know how he got there, just remembered that he was on his way for bed when he stumbled and fell into a deep sleep. But even though his whole body ached, he felt refreshed... somewhat. He went into the great hall, where was surely the breakfast served.

While going through the courtyard, where the men were training, he got caught by Riverrun master-at-arms, ser Desmond Grell, old man with large belly and grey hair who gave him a letter.

"This arrived this morning, milord" old man said "it was meant for your father, but given his condition..."

"Give it to me already" Willam said impatiently "I just woke up" ser Desmond obeyed and handed him the letter. Willam opened it, and stood, stunned by what he read. It was from Torrhen.

 _"Father,_

 _I´m sorry, but your wife died of pneumonia._

 _But I also have some good news, it looks like Wyna is with child. I hope the war ends quickly, I hate sitting here doing nothing..._

 _Farewell,_

 _Torrhen"_

Willam stood silent. Lady Alis was like a mother he never had to him. The letter remained in his hands.

"Where is the Godswood?" Will asked

"There" ser Desmond replied, obviously surprised by the sudden question and pointed on near the great hall "but Lord Robb is pra-"

"Thank you" Willam ignored him and rushed for the Godswood

He saw Robb, kneeling in front of Hearth tree with other northern lords and even few riverlords. Willam stood silent, and joined the other men. He knelt next to Smalljon and Dacey Mormont, with Lucas Blackwood next to him. _Gods_ , Willam silently started a prayer, _give me strenght , for I don´t know what to do. My mothers are dead, my father is possibly dying and my favourite brother is hostage. Tell me, what shall I do?_ , he heard nothing, not even wind. The Old Gods are deaf here, Willam thought, that is a bad omen. We are winning the war, but one blow can destroy everything.

He heard footsteps from behind, but didn´t turn. Instead he continued in his prayers. _Give me strenght to kill Lannisters_ , Willam prayed and hoped that Gods hear him. _Give strenght to my father_ , Will continued the prayer and then stood along with others.

"We must call the war council" Robb said as he turned to him

The great hall of Riverrun was packed with lords that evening. Blackwoods sat as far away as they could from Brackens and Lord Karstark looked like a ghost, because his sons were either dead or captured. The man lost all of his three sons, two in Whispering Wood and one on the Green Fork. The only child that has been left to him was a daughter, Alys, who remained at Karhold and Lord Karstark tried to propose her to Torrhen few years ago, but father refused, because he wanted a better bride _"I want a Manderly girl"_ Willam remembered father tell him _"So I´m sending Torrhen to White Harbor to choose his bride from the two girls"_.

Finally, the last ones were being seated. Willam took the place of his father, who was right now bedridden and suffered from fever he possibly got from his wounds. Maester said that under normal circumstances his father would be dead by now. _We are Starks_ , Willam thought bitterly, _we are hard to kill_ , he told himself and prayed for it to be true. Soon, men started arguing.

"The next course is clear" said someone in the crowd "we swear fealthy to King Aegon and march towards King´s Landing" now, Willam realized that the man was Lord Goodbrook

"Aegon is not the king" Willam replied with strenght in his voice "the Targaryens are past"

"My cousin is right" Robb simply said, it was the first thing he said on that meeting

"You cannot swear to Joffrey, my lord" said Greatjon "he murdered your father"

"That makes him evil, but let´s not forget that Robert had _two_ brothers"

"We don´t want Stannis!" shouted someone, it was Lord Vypren who spoke "he´s too stern and nobody loves him" some men nodded in agreement with the old lord and Willam somewhat shared their opinion. He didn´t know Stannis, but heard that he knighted a man just to chop off his fingers afterwards. He didn´t know why, but that sounded cruel enough to not want Stannis for Willam.

"What of Renly, then?!" Willam shouted recklessly, but maybe two men agreed with him

"Renly is Robert´s _youngest_ brother" Robb replied calmly. Soon, men started to argue again, this time over whom should they support. It looked like fight will take place soon, but then, Greatjon stood.

"My lords" he said "MY LORDS!" Umber shouted and the hall got quiet "THIS IS WHAT I THING OF THOSE KINGS!" he spat and men laughed "STANNIS IS NOTHING TO ME! NOR AEGON, NOR RENLY EITHER! WHY SHOULD ANY OF THOSE RULE OVER ME AND MINE FROM SOME FLOWERY SEAT IN THE SOUTH!" he calmed now, because the hall was silent now "What do they know of the Wall? Or the Wolfswood?" he drew his ugly great sword and pointed it on Robb "THERE SITS THE ONLY KING, I MEAN TO BEND MY KNEE TO!" he shouted and knelt, _I like the way this is going_ , Willam thought "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" Jon Umber shouted

Willam stood up, went next to Greatjon and drew his longsword "I never thought I´ll be able to say this" Will said and smirked "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" he knelt next to Umber and soon he was followed by Maege Mormont, Lord Karstark, and others. Even the Riverlords were chanting the old words that nobody said in last three hundred years.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

 **Aegon**

"My lords" Aegon started while having a piece of parchment in his hands "Lord Eddard Stark is dead" he didn´t know how easy it would be for him to say that, nor could he believe that it was true "the Boy king Joffrey ordered his execution"

"What do you plan, my lord?" Lord Velaryon asked, while watching Aegon with his dark blue, nearly indigo, eyes. Velaryon´s half-brother, Aurane Waters, was playing with a dagger and a cup of wine. The sight of him reminded Aegon of Rodrik Stark´s bastard, Edderion, who was a hostage in King´s Landing.

"I have sent my uncle, lord Viserys, to buy twenty thousand men of the Golden Company for my cause. Lord Celtigar, how many men can Dragonstone muster?" Aegon asked and watched as old man stood up

"Around thirty five hundred, my lord" Lord Ardrian replied and sat immediately. _The man is old_ , Aegon thought, _he thought that he will spend the rest of his days in his castle and I possibly destroyed his hopes_

"And nearly two hundred ships" Monford Velaryon added. Aegon stood up.

"Everyone," young Targaryen started "muster every man that can wield a spear, ax, sword and shield and send them here. Take any ship you can find and bring it here. Sharpen your weapons, brave your souls, pray to the Gods. For Dragonstone calls the banners"

 **Edderion**

Sansa still wept from the day Joffrey ordered the death of her father, while he still couldn´t believe it. He saw death before, even killed, once by sword and a dozen times with bow and arrows. He was used to the final dance of the dead men, he even enjoyed it... but this was different, this was his uncle who died. He has barely known uncle Ned, who would ride south to Winterkeep to see his twin-brother and eldest nephew, together with Robb. How did Robb look like? Edd remembered only that he had Tully looks, blue eyes and auburn hair, high cheekbones. Nothing like his father.

Jeyne took the whole thing much easier, even though Edd didn´t know how can she be fine. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she took much from her mother. She took the more pretty features of her mother´s and father´s families, thank the Gods. His half-sister was tall for her age, but not as tall as giant, she had good manners and also she was graceful. That must´ve been the reason why father took her with him south instead of Lyanna, who was petite, frail and wild. She loved archery, and father allowed it most of times, but took care of Lyanna´s education, so he made sure she attended the lessons with septa and other ladylike activities. Both his sisters dreamt of brave handsome knights they might marry one time.

It´s been a two weeks since the death of his uncle when Joffrey ordered his presence in the Throne room, so he went. There was no point in defiance right now, not when Starks died like flies. So, he went and blessed Joffrey with his presence.

He arrived, but didn´t see anyone in the Throne room. He waited for some time and then he saw Joffrey come from the door that led into the ramparts, followed by two of his Kingsguards and Jeyne with Sansa, his cousin with a bloody lip. That enraged him, he was to blinded with red rage and when he calmed down he saw Joffrey lying on the floor with a bloody nose and Ser Meryn with Hound were holding Edd´s arms while Sansa sobbed and Jeyne just stared at him in disbelief.

"I will have your head" Joffrey told him and Edd knew he is doomed if miracle doesn´t happen.

When they led him from the Red Keep, Edderion saw a Red comet flying in the sky.

* * *

 **Happy new year everyone! I´d like you to tell me what you think of the way story goes and which character you like/dislike the most. And one question: Did my writing got better, or is it still the same? I´d like to know**

 **Bye**


End file.
